Fireworks And Patronuses
by Hippogriffs Fly Free
Summary: It's Lily and James' last week as Hogwarts students and there is a beautiful fireworks display to watch. Many patronuses are cast that evening and at the end of the night, a relationship is made official a silver ring is involved . Please read and review!


_**Fireworks And Patronuses**_

**Authors Note** - This is just a really short story about how James proposed to Lily. I was just really bored one day and I had a heap of time to fill so here's what happened. Please review!

_**Disclaimer**__ - I am not the queen, Rowling._

The story...

It was a week until their last day of school would arrive and everybody was starting to feel it. So far there had been three marriage proposals that month, all being prompted by reality in the outside world. Bad things had started to happen to people and their families, all centered around muggleborns and halfbloods. There had been a rapid increase in Voldemorts' followers and people were starting to go missing for months with no sign of their whereabouts or why. Whole families were found dead, robberies were becoming more frequent and the ministry were doing little to help.

All of these things made James uneasy about his future and more importantly, Lily. He and Lily had been a couple for many months now and had survived some pretty tough times. James' mother had passed away and Lily's sister hadn't invited her to her wedding but despite these things, they were still going strong.

James and Lily were laying against a tree next to the Black Lake, watching bright swirling lights dance across the sky. Because it was the seventh years last week, professor McGonagall and a few students had organised a fireworks display as a tribute to their many years at Hogwarts. The whole school had gathered around the lake or were lying on the grassy slopes of the grounds.

"That one was really cool." said Lily after a bright green firework exploded and shimmered towards the lake below. She had her head on James' chest and was holding his hand, which was on her stomach. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah." he agreed. "I like the red and yellow sparkling ones the most though." said James, looking up at the sky.

"I like them too." Lily said. "Gryffindor colours are always the best."

"I agree. Wow, look at those ones!" said James as a group of blue fireworks streamed from the ground on the far side of the lake, up into the air and exploded into golden sparks that floated down to the water.

"Now that was awesome!" said Lily as she shifted her body so she was tucked under James' arm.

"Hey, Lily?" he started.

"Yeah?" she said in response as a bright green firework burst into a four-leaf clover.

"I feel like casting a patronus on the lake. Want to do it together?" suggested James.

"Sounds good." she said and pulled out her wand from her pocket. James did the same and they both pointed their wands towards the center of the lake.

"On three. One.. two... three!" said James and a silver stag erupted from his wand tip. A doe burst from Lily's wand and the two patronuses galloped to the middle of the lake, leaping and playing like there was no tomorrow. Lily sighed with happiness at the sight and took James' hand with a smile. The fireworks seemed to subside for a moment as the crowds watched the two figures prance on the lakes' surface. Soon though, there were dozens of other animal patronuses playing on the water and almost every face was smiling at the sight of hundreds of happy thoughts.

"We've started a new trend." said James to Lily.

"You should be used to that by now." she said.

"I am used to it, but are you?" asked James.

"Not really." Lily admitted. They watched the show of patronuses for another minute or so before they all disappeared and the fireworks resumed.

"I like your patronus, Lily." said James.

"I wonder why..." she said and rolled her eyes, not that he could see.

"No, but even if my patronus wasn't a stag, I would still like your patronus." James said honestly.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because I think it describes you well." said James as a golden firework formed a snitch.

"I think a stag describes you well too." Lily said. "It's pretty neat how they match though."

"It's destiny." said James. A red firework burst into a large heart that covered majority of the sky. It sparkled for a while before slowly drifting down to earth.

"I think destiny is on our side for once." said Lily. She smiled up at the sky for a moment before sitting up as James moved from under her. Lily didn't look to see what he was doing because she had assumed he was just a bit uncomfortable and was adjusting something.

Lily watched as a large group of red lights in the sky moved to form the word "Will". Next the lights turned yellow and reformed into the word "you".

"James! Somebody's proposing!" she yelped as she figured it out.

"Yeah, I know." came his voice from beside her.

The word "you" shattered and the lights turned emerald green before gathering into the word "marry". Lily squealed with anticipation to find out who were going to be Hogwarts next official couple. "marry" shimmered and turned purple before forming the word "me".

Everybody was silently watching the clear night sky, waiting for the name to come up. Suddenly there was a single blue light shooting high into the sky from the ground on the opposite bank. As it climbed higher, the trail behind it turned green and faded. The light abruptly stopped and hovered in the air for a heart beat and then exploded into the shape of a lily flower.

Lily took a moment to realise that the proposal was for her but when she did, she turned slowly to face James, who was on his knee, holding out a little silver box. She shakily stood and looked down at James', her face expressionless.

"Lily, will you marry me?" asked James with a sincere hopeful smile as he looked up at her. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a small emerald in the middle, surrounded by delicate diamonds and "Potter" engraved in the ring. Lily gasped and her mouth fell open.

"Yes!" she whispered and a huge grin spread on her face.

"You will?" he asked again.

"Yes!" Lily yelled and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He reacted instantly and wrapped his arms around her waist, showing the same amount of energy as Lily. They pulled away long enough for James to slip the elegant ring on Lily's finger. They looked deeply into each others eyes, both wanting nothing more than this moment to last for eternity. "I will marry you." she said again.

"You can say that as many times as you want." said James, smiling warmly at her. It was then that both of them grew aware that they weren't alone and that the rest of the school was cheering loudly and applauding them. All of the teachers were smiling and professor Trawldish handed professor Slughorn five galleons.

The couple resumed kissing and gave no thought about the next day, or the day after, but were only thinking about each other. Lily and James pulled out their wands, maintaining the kiss, and cast two patronuses, but these two were the brightest they would ever be.

***THE END***

Okay, so this story really sucked and was awful and was really choppy, but the ending was the worst. I am sorry. If anybody has any ideas for another story, they would be warmly welcomed seeing as I have no idea what to write next. This of it this way; if I only wrote good stories, you wouldn't know which ones are the better ones. But because this one sucks, you can pick my better stories easier. Does that make sense? _Please review!_

Love always

HFF

Press the blue button just below this.


End file.
